nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven (Demi-Plane)
Haven is a conjured, near utopian Demiplane located in the Neo-Realm. It is the home of the Nephlim, and every other form of Neo Shifter. History It's not clear when exactly Haven was made, but it is established that during the early years of the Neo-Shifters, the first Nephlim had used his powers to create a realm where him, and his brethren could live peacefully. This was to escape the little persecution they would meet from the "demons" of baseline humanity. In this realm, the beings were able to establish their own private civilization, creating their own structures, and creating their own resources. Soon there were citizens that mastered powers of interdimensional travel, which resulted in a group of explorers that would venture into alternate timelines, ancient alien civilizations, and dimensions of higher existence. As a result, these explorers would return with these planes' lost/unique resources (ancient technologies, lost esoterics/Magics), and assimilate them with their own. In this present day, Haven is known throughout Earth as an advanced civilization that opens it's arms to the broken, beaten, and/or damned among humanity. Origin, Sectors, and Tribes The Demiplane of Haven was an average Demiplane in the Ethereal Plane with the same limitations. However, the dimension was considered the largest out of all the conjured Planes. One day a Nephlim with a powerful Rune used his powers to merge all the existing pocket realms into one vast one that takes the circular shape of a Planet. In this Demi-Plane there are five sectors known as "The Demigod Realms", which mirrors the Earth's seven continents, and possess "landscapes" based on the 10 Rune Types. Within these sectors, various Nephlim form "tribes", which refers to villages, cities, kingdoms, or nations of Nephlim with certain Runes. Currently, there are at least 148 tribes in Haven that live in complete peace. While a small number of them enjoy traveling to other dimension (usually Earth) to either help, convert, or just interact with the beings there, a number of others are dedicated to safeguarding/improving Their home Demi-Plane. Conditions and Benefits Haven is a demi plane that is open to many civilized realms through the use of transdimensional portals guarded by a faction of Xiezhi, the city welcomes all Mortals who are seeking escape from their life on Earth. All who visit are given access to the city, and housing for a given period of time, while full settlement requires a full personal commitment to the plane, and it's inhabitants. In return, all citizens are granted unrestricted access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and services, allowing maximal satisfaction for both parties. Each new citizen is placed under the Neo-Gnosis, and introduced to their new life. Economy and Society There is no actual economy in Haven, all its needs being directly managed and provided by the Realm Ryders, supported by the near limitless resources and the powers unlocked by their revolutionary transformation process. In terms of their resources' nature. The Neo Shifters use practices that transcend both science and esoterics (Magic). This has led to them developing creations that are both advanced technologies, and powerful magics. The city implements many cultural and technical contributions from various planar origins, to improve the city and expand its various offerings, and reflecting the vast diversity of its denizens. Crime and Punishment Haven has laws that are less detailed, and petty than those of Mortals, and they cover only the most serious of offenses such as rape and murder, which is lacking due to the Nephlim's Law. Crime is practically nonexistent within the city’s boundaries, mostly due to its extremely favorable environment. Because of this, the very rare offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern any flaw in the system that allowed them to happen in the first place. Because of the demi plane's lack of monetary/penal system, and it's ability to repair nearly any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with public apologies and possibly a special assignment with the Realm Ryders. Security and Defense Haven is only accessible through the guarded portals, which reduces the risks of infiltration drastically. Furthermore, visitors are always physically, and mentally scanned before crossing the portal, their true intentions clear from the start. Those with ill-meaning are immediately neutralized on the other side and taken into custody. If certain prisoners are proven to be involved in an organized attempt against Haven, they are either "branded" (psionically compelled) or recreated as Neo-Shifter double-agents, then sending them back to infiltrate their former organization, identify the ringleaders and eliminate them. As a safety measure, the plane's defense system is infused into the space-time containing the plane, preventing unauthorized entries and protecting it from external forces. As a result, any hostile being is directly consumed and recycled by the plane itself. Exiles Program Mortals that the Nephlim find out are wrongfully labeled as criminals are usually brought to Haven for a temporary visit, where they are offered the possibility to join and receive a complete second chance. If they accept the offer, the human authorities that labeled the victim are branded into taking responsibility for the damage caused to the wrongfully labeled person's life, repairing their reputation and giving generous, and additional compensation. Decision and Responsibility Citizen's of Haven have various hedonistic adventures across Earth, and it rarely results in children due to the species selective sterility. When there are children, it is per city policy to file a notice that ensures the partner, and child be offered an invitation to visit and/or move to Haven, where all their needs will be attended to. If they choose to remain in their own plane, they are provided with suitable assistance according to their situation. However, it should be noted that there is no cultural obligation to marry said partner, or pay financial support. This is because, in Haven, there is no form of gender discrimination in the culture, meaning there are no gender roles. As a result, a male citizen may unintentionally impregnate a female mortal, and he can choose between involving himself with the female, or filing a notice, which ensures the woman, and child are cared for whether they join Haven or not. If the male chooses the latter, he will face no negative judgement from other citizens, he will not be labeled a "deadbeat", and he will not fail any cultural honor code of manhood. Rankings Among the Shifters, there is a special ranking system that is based on the overall skill level, potential/effect capacity, and nature of their citizen's power. It should be noted that the rankings are not that prioritized by the Shifters overall. King/Queen The strongest (and rarest) class of Neo-Shifter's with the most powerful of Specialist TypeRunes. Neo-Shifters of this class are usually leaders of some kind, and are called upon to deal with Extinction Level threats. Their power potential ranges from [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Twelve Planetary]' '''to [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Twenty '''Multiversal Level']. 'This is mainly due to the fact that Runes of this rank usually stem from the power of Reality Warping. ''Rooks The second most powerful of their faction's fighters, surpassed by members of the King or Queen Rank. They have full mastery of their powers and are like tools of mass destruction on a battlefield. Their runes are Attack/Specialist Types with a power potential of [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Nine '''Island]' '''to [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Nine '''Country Level'].' ''Bishop These are Shifters whose Runes are mainly Support or Defense Types. Members of this class are called on mainly for aiding members with Attack/Specialist TypeRunes in battle. On their own, they have varying power potential, and depends on the''exact''nature of their rune's abilities. Knight A stronger class of Neo-Shifter's who possess runes that are also Attack/Specialist Types. They are much more powerful because their runes have a power potential that ranges from '''Town/Small City '''to [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Eight '''City/Mountain Level].' ''Squire A class of Neo-Shifter's who possess runes that are either Attackor Specialist Typesand have a power potential ranging from [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Three '''Tree/Wall]''' '''to City Block Level. Entertainment and Realization Haven is incredibly self-providing due to its extremely capable resources, and features free access to a many luxurious relaxations, activities and entertainments, borrowed from many different planar cultures and sustained endlessly, giving the plane a perpetual feel of independent , and near utopian paradise. Realm Ryders Consequentially, professional occupations are less necessary for personal developement. For this need for self-realization, The Neo-Shifters had formed the Realm Ryders, an organization functionning both as employment agency and adventuring guild, which mixes business and pleasure, its members essentially working towards the greater good of others plans through a large diversity of missions with Earth as their main priority. Once familiarized with their new environment, registred citizens are directed to the Regent facilities, where their talents, personality, motivations and preferences will be subject to an evaluation that determines their class, and assignment. No training is required to handle their newfound abilities, as all the necessary knowledge is gained through a mystic/scientific process where they tap into their genetic memory, and access certain memories of their ancestors. Once they focus on the memories of every ancestor with field training, they gain the experience needed for their assignment. Each grop is regularly sent on missions accross selected planes, their equipment, group roster and arsenal adjusted to the upcoming challenges based on intel gathered through The Network. These extraplanar excursions essentially work as educational experiences completing and balancing free spirited lifestyle, similarily to their ruler. If the teams are faced with unexpected challenges that prove to much for them, they are immediately pulled back to Haven via extraplanar translocation, their auras acting as personal beacon allowing instantaneous extraction. Their gear is then adjusted accordingly after a short debriefing, before sending them back to complete their original assignment. War-Zone For the citizens who would seek entertainment in Haven itself, they go to one of the local arena, where they can either participate in a fight with another, or observe the ones who do. Those who participate are transported to a location where they can fight without interruption or limitation. These location range from lifeless planets to customized demiplanes. The Revel The Revel is a network of establishments that expand across all of Haven. It is a night club/hotel that serve citizens with entertainment such as food, video games, and music. Citizens have all sorts of features, all meant to please it's guests. Category:Warp Zone